


Brick Walls and Hot Alphas

by BippittyBoppityGoAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BDSM, Bratting, Dom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, F/M, If you're going to go to hell go big or go home, Knotting, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippittyBoppityGoAway/pseuds/BippittyBoppityGoAway
Summary: Derek shows his love in his own special way, and the Stiles is a brat.





	Brick Walls and Hot Alphas

Stiles leans against the brick wall behind him, "Ya know, Derek, nothing says love like a decapitated head."

Derek growls, "If you would've stayed put, _like I told you_ , there wouldn't be a decapitated head."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," He reply dismissively, moving to walk away but Derek pins him to the wall, his eyes flashing red. 

"What did you just say? Because I don't think you want to repeat that," He growls out.

Stiles, naturally having absolutely zero self-preservation, decide to poke the wolf, "Or what? For your information, I said, 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever'. Maybe you need hearing aids, Mr. Growly."

Derek pulls my hair until my head tilts back, "I am your alpha. You better learn respect or I'll teach it to you."

Stiles squirms against his hold, "I could've handled that fool myself. You never let me fight, but you let the others fight."

His eyes flash red again, "Maybe it's because I don't want you hurt. And it also appears I'm going to have to teach you respect. Follow me."

He stalks off towards the main exit and Stiles contemplates making a break for it in the opposite direction. As much as Stiles pretends not to care, he really does. 

They arrive at Derek's Camaro and Derek gestures for Stiles to get in the passenger seat. He hesitates for a minute, but gets in and buckles his seatbelt. 

They drive in silence before Derek speaks, "I saw you hesitating in the hallway. What made you decide to follow?"

Stiles doesn't reply which annoys Derek, "I expect an answer."

Stiles registers his tone of voice and decides to have self-preservation for once, "I guess I just wanted to please you. I'm so scared of disapproval that I don't even try for approval. With my parents, I was never enough."

Derek nods, "Why didn't you talk to someone about it?"

"If you haven't noticed, Isaac has problems of his own and so does Scott. Erica doesn't really like me and Boyd tolerates me. Malia has been stand-offish since the breakup. And you, Sourwolf, are about as approachable as a cactus," Stiles replies sadly. 

"I'm still your alpha. It's important for you to know that you can always come to me," Derek says ernestly.

Stiles looks out of the window, "So, Mr. Growls-a-lot, how are you going to teach me respect?"

"One, do not call me Mr. Growls-a-lot or any variation of such. I think you need a good spanking," Derek replies coolly. 

"Like BDSM? I've had doms before who tried but weren't able to tame me," Stiles asks.

"Yes, but unlike them, I will succeed. I know you want to please me and I will not set you up to fail," Derek says determinedly as he pulls into the driveway of his house. Derek parks the car and I wait to get out until he gets out of the car. He leads Stiles into the house and into the kitchen before motioning for him to sit down.

Stiles sits and Derek sits across from him before asking, "Do have any medical conditions other than the ADHD that I need to know about, Stiles? What are limits and what is your safeword? Do you have any concerns?"

"No, just the ADHD, but it makes it hard to kneel for long periods of time without restraints. I don't do scat, piss, blood, and public. I usually use the stoplight system," Stiles responds while fiddling with the hem of his shirts.

Derek places a hand over Stiles's, "And the stoplight system is?"

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for everything's fine,"  Stiles replies. 

"Do you have anything specific you would want in a scene?" Derek asks gently. 

Stiles squirms in his seat, "Umm...Ikindawantyoutoscentandknotme."

Derek raises an eyebrow, "I'd like an answer I can understand, please."

Stiles blushes, "I kinda want you to scent and knot me."

"Good boy," Derek says pulling him closer. Stiles beams at the praise. Derek gently rubs the smaller boy's shoulders, "I'm going to let you know beforehand that I am a very strict dom. In a scene, I would prefer to be called Sir or Alpha."

Derek moves Stiles off his lap and stands up, "Do you think you deserve a punishment for your disobedience and disrespect at the school?"

Stiles starts to look down but Derek tilts his chin up. Stiles meets his eyes and respond, "Yes Alpha."

Derek gently squeezes the submissive's shoulder and leads him towards his room. He opens the door and motions for Stiles to enter. Derek's room is painted a light grey with white borders. In the middle of a room is a king size bed with white and grey bedding. 

Derek clears his throat, "Stiles, strip and go stand in the corner. I want your nose an inch from the wall, hands on your head with you legs spread a shoulder width apart."

"Yes Alpha," He says quickly, moving to obey. He gently taps Stiles's thigh signaling for him to spread his legs more. As soon as he's satisfied, he walks away and starts moving around the room. 

Stiles starts to get impatient and turns his head from the wall. Derek senses the movement, "Nose in the corner, Stiles."

Shortly after, Stiles hears the scraping of a chair and Derek touches Stiles's shoulder, gently turning him around, "Do you know why you're being punished?"

"Yes Alpha. I was disobedient and disrespectful, sir," Stiles says quietly.

"Good boy. I want you to go stand by the chair and wait for me," Derek says.

Stiles nods and stands by the chair as his alpha grabs a supple black leather belt. He sits down in the chair, "Lay over my lap, Little Red."

Derek situates him over his lap, "You are going to get a spanking with my hand and then you will get ten with the belt. You can safeword if it gets to be too much. Is that understood?"

"Yes Alpha," Stiles responds quietly.

Derek's hand rests against the small of Stiles's back as his other hand comes down hard on his ass. Derek quickly sets a blistering rhythm. As he continues on, Stiles starts squirming and kicking his legs but Derek lays a sharp smack to the back of Stiles's thighs.

After the human's ass is a nice shade of crimson, Derek lifts his left knee exposing his sit spots and Derek's hand starts raining down heavily. Stiles sobs into Derek's pant leg and starts pleading for it to stop. He stops and rubs his submissive's back until he calms down a little. Derek leans down and picks up the belt, resting it on Stiles's burning ass, "What's your color, Little Red?"

"Green sir," Stiles responds, hoping he'll make the belt portion quick. Derek tightens his other arm around him and reigns down the ten blistering swats in overlapping strokes across Stiles's ass. 

Derek drops the belt and helps him to sit on his lap so Stiles's ass isn't touching Derek's legs, "You were so good, Little Red. You took that so well for your alpha."

He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out some chocolate and a water bottle, "Drink some water and eat some chocolate. You were so good. i know that it must've been hard for you. I'm proud of you."

Stiles nibbles on his chocolate and sips at the water, "You know, you might be a little more approachable than a cactus. But only a little."

Derek chuckles and gets under the covers of the bed with Stiles, "There's my brat."

Stiles nibbles at Derek's jaw, "I love you. I really enjoyed this."

"I love you too, mi corazoncito," Derek says as he kisses Stiles's head. 

Stiles pops his head up, "Can we start doing this more? And maybe having some rules? I know that I'm really bad at taking my medicine and shit."

"Yes, Stiles, we can start doing this more. But, can we talk about this in the morning? It's midnight and I'd really like to get some sleep, mi vida," Derek says as he opens his arms for Stiles to snuggle into. 

 

 

 


End file.
